


Сыграешь?

by ABnne



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gay tension, Kinda, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Небо над Грандсайфером усыпано звёздами, под кораблём, в окнах пролетаемых городов, нет ни одного огонька, а члены экипажа в каютах видят десятые сны. И сегодня даже не их, Баала и Аойдоса, ночная смена.
Relationships: Aoidos/Baal (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 10





	Сыграешь?

**Author's Note:**

> Если бы я хоть что-то знала о музыкальной теории, вот это вот могло быть длиннее.

— Звучит неплохо.

— Я надеялся на более выразительную похвалу. Она же потрясающая! Как и любая моя песня. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что я буду облизывать всё, что ты брынчишь на гитаре, просто потому что это ты написал?

— Если бы тебе не нравилось, ты бы со мной не выступал. 

А Баал выступает. Потому что музыка хорошая, и ему нужно убить время, а играть на гитаре перед толпой народа забавно — пусть люди и приходят только ради Аойдоса. Баал в этом плане не сильно отличается — если бы его не заинтересовал эксцентричный солист, он не задержался бы в "The Doss" надолго.

Но вот он здесь, на палубе Грандсайфера, раздумывает о том, чтобы стать постоянным участником коллектива. 

И даже на палубу его сейчас Аойдос вытащил! Долго и упорно стучал в дверь в комнату Баала и разбудил всех соседей, вот и пришлось открывать. Да и громкий стук знатно бил по ушам (иногда Баалу не хочется обладать такими удивительными способностями различать резонанс и диссонанс и непроизвольно кривиться, когда слышит что-то неприятное и слышит в разы лучше, чем обычные смертные и бессмертные). 

Небо над Грандсайфером усыпано звёздами, под кораблём, в окнах пролетаемых городов, нет ни одного огонька, а члены экипажа в каютах видят десятые сны. И сегодня даже не их, Баала и Аойдоса, ночная смена. 

— А где, кстати, сегодняшние дозорные? Разбежались, узнав, что ты будешь музицировать?

— Нет, когда я сюда пришёл, их тут уже не было. Наверное в "Радуге" сидят. Никто не помешает нам оттачивать песню!

— Почему ты тогда позвал только меня? В "The Doss" четыре участника.

— Они спят, не хочу их тревожить. 

— А меня значит ты тревожить хочешь?! Я тоже сплю по ночам, между прочим. 

— С тобой ничего плохого не произойдёт из-за одной бессонной ночи. 

Аойдос прав. Бессмертие приносит кое-какие… бонусы. 

— Может твоё исполнение будет честнее, чем твой язык! Сыграй её. 

Баал думает, что ему стоит повредничать, но то ли на сегодня он уже достаточно наязвил, то ли музыку он любит больше всех своих колючек. 

— Показывай мои партии, — быстро соглашается. 

И он играет. Песня действительно красивая, и Баал был бы не против играть её снова и снова, перед толпой в душных залах, перед прохожими на улице, в двоём на ночной палубе Грандсайфера. 

Аойдос присоединяется тоже, и Баал не может не заметить, насколько тот хорош. Без сотен лет практики, которые были у Баала, он держится наравне и иногда играет даже лучше. 

Аойдос поёт несвязные слоги из ещё не написанной лирики.

Баал уже хочет услышать завершённую версию. Со словами, сыгранную вчетвером. 

— И всё-таки собрать группу с двумя гитаристами могло прийти в голову только тебе.

— Знаю! Мы открыли новую эру в музыке! Пока сейчас так выступаем только мы, но позже всё больше людей и нелюдей отважатся пойти на риск и отойти от канонов искусства! А когда мир привыкнет к таким группам, мы сделаем что-то ещё более инновационное! Вот только… — Аойдос внезапно замолчат и закусил губу, стал таким непохожим на громкого и разговорчивого себя обычного. 

— Что только?

— Когда из всех нас останешься только ты, всё новое придётся придумывать тебе, — на секунду Аойдос выглядит грустным. — Не дай "The Doss" пропасть бесследно. 

— Тогда оставь след в душах людей сам. Я более чем уверен, что твоя музыка на это способна. 

Не только музыка, на самом деле…

Баал убеждал себя, что не будет ввязываться ни в какие взаимоотношения с ним — ни в дружеские, ни в романтические. Он не хочет жить вечность с ноющим от тоски сердцем, но теперь он слишком глубоко влип, чтобы можно было сделать вид, что ничего не было, разорвать всё, что их связывает, и спрятать совместные воспоминания в самый дальний угол разума. 

Да и не хочется ему, честно. 

— Видишь! Ты всё-таки веришь в мои песни! Я так и знал! 

И вот Аойдос снова возвращается в своё привычное состояние, с громким смехом и широкими жестами. Шумит ещё пару часов и показывает Баалу свои черновики, пока ночной дозор всё-таки не возвращается из бара и очень вежливо просит их заткнуться и не мешать спящим отдыхать.


End file.
